


「圈套|飞唐」终章高H版①

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3 | Trapped
Genre: HIStory3 | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 20:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19548241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q





	「圈套|飞唐」终章高H版①

楔子>>>

Andy记不清有多少年，没看过唐毅用这种不要命的方式灌酒了，至少唐国栋走后就不曾有过了吧。接管行天盟、专注漂白事业至今，这家伙过的是如何自律又清心寡欲的日子，作为唐毅不多的朋友里最“善解人意”的那一个，Andy再清楚不过。所以，在自己酒吧昏暗角落的卡座里，看到眼前这个一脸颓败却隐忍着情绪翻涌的男人，一杯接一杯不停往嘴里倒着烈酒时，他有些不适应，甚至怀疑自己认错人。然而当男人嫌不过瘾，直接拿起酒瓶对嘴大口灌酒时，此情此景又让他想起了那个曾经爱穿牛仔，笑容肆意坦荡的年轻人。那没心没肺的笑容，很耀眼很勾人，却也很久没看到了……

烈酒，穿肠毒药。惯于众人皆醉我独醒的唐毅，此刻却像是要把自己醉死在酒精里。Andy晃了晃神，逐渐从记忆里抽离，他可不想真的看到一个黑帮老大死在自己地盘上——  
“哎呦，别再喝了啦，再喝下去要挂掉了……”  
唐毅手里那瓶价值不菲的烈酒已基本见底，被Andy轻易夺了去，他无所谓的摊摊手，嘴角挂着抹玩世不恭的淡笑。Andy眸光流转，定定的打量着眼前的男人，脑海里浮现的却是下午孟少飞打来电话询问唐毅行踪时，欲言又止的语气——一个满世界找人，一个又独自买醉……啧！一股子爱情的酸醋味。

说起来，Andy真的认识唐毅够久了，虽然起初是通过他男朋友介绍的，但并不影响这个男人，在当时已是心有所属的Andy心里，留下深刻的第一印象，而这个初印象延绵至今，变成了两人的交情。对Andy这样爱憎分明又处世精明的人来说，交心并不容易，反之，一旦认定可能就是一辈子的交情。在Andy过往的认知里，唐毅一直有着狡猾内敛又城府深远的人格魅力，像是后劲十足的醇酒，又像是回甘悠远的清茶。如果不是更早遇到了那个让自己忘乎所以又欲罢不能的男人，恐怕他会爱上唐毅。呵，像唐毅这样的男人，谁能不爱呢？

"所以你这一下午四五个小时，到底是跑去哪里了？你知不知道，某人找你找得快发疯了诶——"  
想到电话那头孟少飞语气里的焦急与迟疑，那不自知的浓烈情感都快溢出话筒之外……旁观者清的Andy，猝不及防被拍了满脸狗粮。视线又转回眼前的男人……能让唐老大借酒消愁的人，这世间还真少有诶，Andy突然觉得，那小警察有点意思呢。

“很久没去看唐爷了，突然很想跟他说说话，最近发生了很多事……”  
下午一连串激狂失控的片段，仿佛是发生在别人身上的事一般，被唐毅轻描淡写的带过。  
“阿毅，这我就要说你了——唐爷当年让你带着行天盟漂白，不就是希望你们所有人走向正道么？要是你这个当老大的杀人坐牢，这白还怎么漂？上梁不正，你让手底下的人，还怎么走正道？漂白可不光是禁毒哦，曾经手上沾过的任何脏污和血腥，都该放下了……”

唐毅抬眸看着眼前这个人，用着一张魅惑众生的脸，讲着一本正经的话，实然矛盾偏又让人无从反驳。  
“连你都要来劝我吗？你不是从来对我言听计从的么……Andy，你变心了喔。”  
借着酒后的松弛与肆意，唐毅一把搂过Andy的肩，将他扯到跟前。难得被这冰山似的男人调戏，Andy饶有兴味的睇着他，顺势搂上男人的劲腰。  
“我告诉你哦，动手动脚没关系，但话不能乱讲。要是被我男人听到，就……”  
瞥了眼唐毅挑眉看好戏似的斜睨，Andy大大方方的接受调侃。  
“你又不是不知道，那臭男人乱爱吃醋的，被他知道又要折腾我了……还有哦，你自己的小警察搞不定，反倒来拆我台，这样很没水准诶！”  
噗嗤，唐毅被逗乐了，差点换来Andy的“小拳拳锤胸口”。  
“还笑？喂，你到底行不行呐？那小警察有这么难搞哦……”

突然想到什么，Andy起身拐进里间，不一会儿神秘兮兮地拿出一个做工精致外观却很低调的盒子。  
“这个上次就想拿给你，就你家小警察逃家那次啊。兄弟，跟你讲个道理，这世上没什么事是上个床解决不了的，如果有，就做到他服帖为止。”  
Andy一双桃花眼暧昧地冲他眨了眨，如果说一开始唐毅还会好奇盒子里装的是什么，看到这表情也秒懂了。  
“盒子里的东西，每样都能让你的小警察变乖哦，然后服服帖帖的——说什么拴住男人的心，要先拴住男人的胃之类的鬼话，拴住男人的下半身才比较重要吧……”  
话语间，Andy想起了远在地球另一边的某人——那家伙，去了海地快一个礼拜，也不知道事情忙完了没。这次回来，不准他再出远门了！唔……好想他……

正文>>>

接到Andy电话，孟少飞一颗无处安放的心，仿佛悬于半空的巨石，终于安稳落地。但直到从Andy手里接过面无表情，却眼神涣散的男人，孟少飞才稍稍有了些许真实感。他努力撑着身上不甚清醒的男人，两人摇摇晃晃进到二楼卧室。力气的消耗让他有些微喘，相比唐毅的魁梧精壮，孟少飞不矮的身高，却输在了小身板上，承受着男人故意压在他身上的力道，一层楼十多格阶梯，愣是被憋出一身汗。好不容易将他扶进浴室，打算稍事清理就让他休息，可转身人还没站稳，就被唐毅大力地扯进了淋浴间。

玻璃门“嘭”一声关上的刹那，强劲冰冷的水花，在压强下喷薄而出，瞬间溅湿了两人的发肤衣物。突来的冷冽水柱冲刷下，孟少飞一个激灵开始狼狈闪躲，唐毅却是瞬间醉意尽退。下一秒，身前让他无所适从又舍不得放开的家伙，被他一把扯过压在冰冷的瓷砖墙面上……Andy那番“拴住男人下半身”的论调，此刻反复在唐毅脑袋里轮播——用最原始的方式，解决那些横亘于彼此间的问题，也不失为一种直观有效的方式。更何况，酒精的催动下，他的下半身已经不受管控。

孟少飞并不知道他的男人被“狐狸精”洗了脑，只是当下被有力的掌按住后脑，光是应付那带着浓重酒味一心攻占城池的唇舌，已经让他脑袋瞬间放空……唐毅的吻一点都不温柔，夹带着未消的怒气和妥协后的不甘，卷住他四处逃窜的软舌，吸进嘴里细细啃噬。被紧紧夹在男人高热的躯体和冰冷的瓷砖墙之间，唇齿纠缠之际，彼此口中灼热的津液、头顶不断喷洒下来的冰冷水花，相融交汇，被孟少飞不断吞咽进体内，最后转化为欲望的血液，开始在身体各处肆意流转。

孟少飞频频扇动的睫毛，还在强撑着一丝清明。激烈亲吻的间隙，他艰难地捧住唐毅的脸庞，直直望进那双盈满暴风骤雨的眼眸里，然后坚定地告诉他自己想了一下午的决定——  
“唐毅，我愿意做任何事，只要你不再生我的气，只要你回来，让我待在你身边……”

爱情这东西，其实从来不在这个男人的预期里，也不在他的人生计划中。可最后，这个男人却为了爱他，放弃了人生既定的根本，放弃了长久赖以生存的信条——孟少飞纵然曾有百转千回，都在唐毅扔下空了弹匣的枪那一刻起释然了。钢筋铁骨化为绕指柔，这之于彼此的深刻意义，也是在那一刻，被具象的摆在了孟少飞的眼前。自此他彻底陷入唐毅的铁汉柔情圈套中，再也出不来、也不想再出来。

“任何事？孟少飞，这可是你说的，最好你能贯彻到底！”  
孟少飞软侬却坚定的情话飘进男人耳里，非但没有分毫消弭他被酒精效应无限扩大的意难平，相反，潜台词里“随你干不反抗”的性暗示，却将那股邪火烧得更旺。唐毅撂下狠话，开始撕扯两人身上被水淋透的衣物。棉帛撕拉，纽扣崩裂，裤链拉滑……各种声响刺激着孟少飞慢慢紧张起来的感官，震颤着承受男人很长一段时间以来，鲜少表露出来的攻击性。嘴上说着义无反顾，身体却本能的进入应激状态，他唯一能做的，就是频频深呼吸，希望自己平静下来。

在唐毅的蛮力下，两具美好的肉体很快裸裎相对。头顶不断喷洒下来的水花，在短暂的冰冷之后转为热腾的水雾，玻璃墙内隐约可见的交叠人影，几乎盖过水声的喘息……整个淋浴间弥漫着浓烈的情欲气息。唐毅草草清洗着彼此的身体，过程中连亲带摸得将孟少飞仅存的神志剿灭，最后腿软到被唐毅裹在浴袍里抱出浴室，直接扔到了那张Kingsize的大床上。

唐毅浑身赤裸的站在床边，身上纠结的肌肉，反射着遍体的水光，一部分很快被体温蒸发，一部分则沿着肌肉线条蜿蜒而下，汇聚在脚边，被地毯无声的吸收殆尽。孟少飞勉强坐直起来，呆呆望着眼前不着寸缕，却仍带着强悍气场神祇一般存在的男人，目光从那张充满男性魅力的脸庞，一路划过饱满贲起的胸肌、不见一丝赘肉的巧克力腹肌，最后不可避免的来到已经完全勃起的胯下巨物，那里粗壮沉甸的模样，是他之前从未看过的。孟少飞艰难的吞咽着口水，光是这样看着，就让他有种想要逃开的冲动。

孟少飞怔愣的当口，唐毅正一步步落实他的惩罚计划——Andy给的那些能让人“变乖”的小道具，他会一件件在小警察的身上验证，光是用想的，唐毅已经有些把持不住。而刚开荤没多久的孟少飞，所有的性经验都来自于面前这个男人，可能早几年血气方刚的年岁里，还有“岛国老师”隔着显示屏的“言传身教”，但临近而立之年，真正授予“实战”经验的，却非“唐老师”莫属。所以当他不明就里的看着唐毅将置于房间一角的落地镜，转向正对床褥时，他瞬间看到了裸身出镜的自己，俊脸羞赧地臊红一片。然后看到离他几步远的男人，顺手拿起那个前不久从Andy手中接过又被自己随意摆放在书桌上的精致盒子……

唐毅翻找了下，很快从盒子里摸出一支约三指粗细的软管润滑剂，扔在了孟少飞面前的床铺上，一边开始下达指令。  
“孟警官，自己动手丰衣足食。来吧，让我看看你是怎么让自己舒服的……”唐毅顿了顿，嘴角多了抹恶劣的弧度。  
“今天所有的前戏，你都自己来，做完之前我都不会碰你，如果不想受伤，就自己扩张给我看。”  
孟少飞震惊了，他想过会被粗暴的对待，他甚至在考虑，如果唐毅就这样什么前戏都不做，直接进来，自己将面临何种程度的疼痛。但却从来没想过这一出，让他当着唐毅的面自渎？光是听着话端里赤裸裸的调戏，已经让他瞬间石化。唐毅双手环胸，一副看他如何反应又不容商榷的表情。刚刚是谁豪言壮语什么都愿意做的？此刻两人心里同时浮现这个问号，只是孟少飞的问号带着悔不当初，唐毅的则是嘲讽他的不自量力。

孟少飞深知自己的“豪言壮语”并非逞强，他是真的下定决心，欣然接受唐毅的任何给予或掠夺。心念之下，他最终颤着手拿起了躺在身前的软管。然而他并不知道的是，Andy给的东西往往都暗藏玄机，尤其是那个盒子里的东西，那可是专门为了让他“服服帖帖”而准备的……

孟少飞放松自己紧绷的身体，向后仰躺在床上，上方明晃晃的顶灯，将他的羞耻感照得无所遁形。他无助的闭上眼，手摸到浴袍一角轻轻掀开，抚上自己半硬的性器，然后松松的握住上下套弄，动作间有些敷衍，完全不像真正自渎般的全情投入，遂惹来唐毅不满的啧声。  
“别像个小处男一样僵硬……少飞，我说的是让自己舒服，别告诉我你从来没有自慰过哦。”

孟少飞闻言，手上无奈的施了几分力，握紧自己的阴茎，但手心除了汗什么都没有，让撸动间多了干涩和扯痛。他想到手边的润滑剂，于是拧开盖子挤了些凝胶状物在自己手心，沾满滑液的手掌再次摸上胯下的硬物开始套弄，快感随着撸动慢慢辐散开来，“孟小飞”渐渐茁壮成长，变得硬挺而泛着红光。多余的滑液在套弄间流向下方透着健康肤色的褶皱处，一并打湿了孟少飞浓密的体毛，让整个下身变得泥泞。感受到欲望的指引，他的手不自觉顺着液体的流向滑至下方，手指揉搓上褶皱处的瞬间，身体一个震颤，或因为羞怯，或因为性奋。他咬着下唇，努力咽下喉间的蠢动，手指却不受控制的探入自己的密径，双腿逐渐大张，方便自己的手指够到足够深的地方。

抚弄间，他感觉原本暴露在空气中凉凉的润滑液，仿佛渐渐沸腾起来一般，所经之处发热刺麻，让他难受的开始扭动下体，喉咙间压抑着的咕哝声也渐渐清晰起来。燥热感袭来，身上堪堪蔽体的浴袍被很快挣脱，瓷白肌肤寸寸裸露。

唐毅落座在一边的沙发椅中，好整以暇地欣赏眼前的美景——看着床上那个少年感十足的男人愈见潮红的脸庞，快感将他原本神采奕奕的双眸，染上了欲潮的湿润，半张的嘴，微微掀动的上唇，露出一小排齐整的贝齿，艳红的软舌在唇齿间颤巍巍地蠕动。修长的脖颈中央，缀着一颗正上下滚动的圆润凸起，勾引着旁人俯身啃咬品尝。再往下，两粒小小的带着粉润透明感的乳头，已经变得硬挺，急促的呼吸间，泛着潮红的胸膛激烈起伏。唐毅的视线仍在步步紧逼地贴着孟少飞鲜甜的肉体下滑，最后汇聚到已然胀满濒临爆发的性器上……

感受到唐毅视奸一般露骨的灼热眼神，孟少飞的身体竟然变得更加兴奋也更加敏感，一手套弄自己的阴茎，另一手的中指，在滚烫的后穴里抽插。动作间，一双大眼媚意流转，简直能滴出水来，即使不太走心的随意撸动，已经让他快要受不住快意的侵袭，脚趾开始绷紧。  
“别看我……这样……好丢脸……嗯——”

唐毅突然口干舌燥的厉害，他感觉自己快要绷不住……不知道为什么，在小警察面前，自己仿佛一直争气不起来，也硬气不起来。于是只能发泄般，气闷地一把将孟少飞从床上扯起，让他跪坐着正对不远处的那面落地镜……唐毅的大掌一整个握住孟少飞的下颌，五指陷入柔软脸颊的皮肉中，强硬逼迫他看向面前落地镜中的自己——  
“孟少飞，有没有人说过你很骚，嗯？”

— TBC —


End file.
